yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Yandere Vision
The eyes when activating Yandere Vision. This was shown through Cinematic Camera Mode.]] Yandere Vision is a useful gameplay mechanic in Yandere Simulator that helps the player find useful objects and different people. When Yandere Vision is activated, everything becomes hazy and time slows down. The protagonist's pupils and highlight disappear when it is activated. Yandere Vision can be activated by holding Control (PC) or RB (controller). Tagging Yandere Vision allows the player to see characters and objects of interest through walls, such as students, and teachers. Without having to prepare in advance, Yandere-chan can see Senpai, rivals, and useful items. To access the ability to see other people through walls, the player must "tag" them first. The player can "tag" a person by taking a clear picture of their face and sending it to Info-chan, to which Info-chan will give Yandere-chan information about that particular person. It consists of their name, club, persona, strength, possible crush, and any additional information. Info-chan will not recognize certain people without a proper AI, such as the the debug build nurse. She will not give Yandere-chan Senpai's personal information for she does not care about him. Once Yandere-chan knows the tagged person's daily routine, she can mentally picture where they are at that time, which is why the player can see them through walls. Since 1980s Mode will not feature certain things like Info-chan and phoneshttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656285300495220736, it is unknown how the protagonist there will be able to tag people, if they can at all. Outlines When Yandere Vision is activated, outlines indicating objects or people will appear. Different things have differently colored outlines. Certain people can change color, depending on the circumstances. *Useful objects are outlined in cyan such as poison, gloves, buckets, weapons that aren't being held, garbage bags outside of dumpsters and The Counselor. *People whose photo Yandere-chan has sent to Info-chan are outlined in green under normal circumstances. *Some possibly dangerous people are outlined in red, such as those who have seen Yandere-chan do certain yandere actions or rivals. Pictures are usually not needed for them to change to this color. Apparently, some of it might be a bug.http://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Computer_Girl#comm-38059 *Senpai is outlined in pink automatically. *Students who have witnessed the protagonist being suspicious, but not dragging a body or basically being connected some way to murder, are outlined in yellow after their picture is sent to Info-chan. They'll turn green if the main character apologizes to them. *Traces of murder (blood, corpses, etc.) are outlined in orange. *Yandere-chan is outlined herself in black. Three characters in the entire game will have a black aura, including Yandere-chan. YandereDev has not revealed who else yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649691722516066304 Bugs *Teacher's Pets who have seen Yandere-chan kill someone will run to a teacher. When they come back and there's no body, the player can let them see Yandere-chan bloody and holding a weapon. Apologizing to them makes them turn green, despite them outright seeing her murder someone. *As of the November 16th, 2015 Build regular students who see Yandere-chan with a katana will react, but not turn yellow. Yandere-chan takes a picture of them, but they still have no outline. She apologizes, it does nothing to their figure in Yandere Vision. However, a student who has already been tagged and then notices Yandere-chan with a weapon will turn yellow. After Yandere-chan apologizes, they go green. Trivia *Yandere-chan can activate Yandere Vision when running, but not when she is crouching or crawling. *It may be possible in the future, that if Yandere Vision is used when Senpai is around, there will be hearts in her eyes.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667863881297989632 *When Yandere Vision is activated in low School Atmosphere, some colors are warped, while other outlines lose their color altogether. *If the player has sped up/speeds up time, activating Yandere Vision will slow it back down. If time is sped up while Yandere Vision is already activated, a minute will pass by in the span of a second, but will slow down immediately afterwards. *Only on the January 1st, 2016 Build, the Computer Girl could be seen under the fountain. She was highlighted in red with Yandere Vision. Gallery Yandere eyes-0.png|Yandere-chan eyes in Yandere Vision in an old build. Yanderevision-0.png|Yandere Vision outlines in an old build. Yandere vision teacher's pet.png|A Teacher's Pet who witnessed a murder and alerted a teacher. November 16th, 2015. Green outline.png|Green outline of a student whose picture was sent to Info-chan. November 16th, 2015. Blue outline.png|A cyan outline around some helpful items. November 16th, 2015. Cyan outline not blue my mistake.png|The dumpster and the bags inside have no outline, but the bag outside does! November 16th, 2015. Tapes have no outline.png|Tapes have no outline. November 16th, 2015. Manga has no outline.png|Manga has no outline. November 16th, 2015. Four cowards.png|Four Cowards witnessing a murder. November 16th, 2015. Hero chase red.png|A hero who is chasing Yandere-chan turns red. November 16th, 2015. Bloody gym uniform.png|One of the uniforms of Yandere-chan highlighted in orange. November 16th, 2015. Poison cyan.png|Poison highlighted in cyan. November 16th, 2015. Syringe and tranquilizer.png|Syringe and tranquilizer highlighted in cyan. November 16th, 2015. Rival-chan in red.png|Rival-chan outlined in red. November 16th, 2015. Debug build nurse in red.png|The debug build nurse outlined in red. November 16th, 2015. Category:Game Mechanics